Yo soy la verdadera Isabella Swan
by InfiniteDelirium
Summary: Para todos Isabella Swan es la traga libros del instituto, la chica Nerd. Lo que no saben es que tiene un sueño y que ese sueño le enseñara a confiar en ella misma y a sacar a la luz todo lo que lleva dentro. En el camino encontrara al amor, pero antes ella les demostrara a todos quien es la verdadera Isabella Swan. Editado.
1. Prefacio

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M la trama es mia.**

* * *

**Prefacio**

A veces soñar no alcanza, siempre queremos o necesitamos algo más. No basta con solo desear que nuestro sueño se cumpla. En mi opinión, se necesita mucho más que quererlo, que desearlo. Dicen por ahí que para que un sueño se cumpla hay que tener coraje y perseguirlos.

Nunca desistas de algo que quieres, porque lo más duro es el arrepentimiento. No dejes pasar las oportunidades que te regala la vida porque muchas veces solo hay una oportunidad.

Para mí, los sueños son lo más importante en un ser humano puede llevar dentro, porque son el reflejo de lo que somos y algún día queremos ser.

Fingir ser quienes no somos adelante del mundo es fácil, es como el teatro, una simple actuación, un espectáculo para que los demás vean y te aplaudan; pero demostrar quien somos en realidad es lo más difícil de nuestras vidas. Principalmente por temor al rechazo, por temor a que no nos acepten como somos y nos critiquen pero como dice una frase que leí por ahí «En cuestión de gusto, solo eres, y debe ser, el único juez que te complazca»

Yo creo que el primer paso para cumplir nuestro sueño es demostrar quien somos en realidad. Demostrar nuestro talento, demostrar lo que llevamos por dentro y eso difícil porque tenemos que aprender a confiar en nosotros y en lo que somos.

* * *

**Chicas ¿Como están? Espero que estén bien. **

**Bueno les cuento, mientras miraba mi perfil y miraba los primeros fics que escribí me decidí a leer este para recordar los viejos tiempos, anteriormente lo había editado, las faltas ortográficas, pero hoy decidí editarlo completamente. **

**Cuando escribí esta historia yo tenia unos doce años y la verdad mucho no sabia de este sitio, ahora tengo casi quince años y al leerlo realmente no me gusto la forma de narrar que tenia hace unos años. **

**Asi que aca esta el prefacio bastante editado. **

**Espero que les guste esta nueva versión y saludos a todos. **


	2. Mi infierno personal

_****_**Los personajes de este fic no me pertenece, son de la escritora Stephanie Meyer yo solo los uso para crear historias.**

* * *

_**Capitulo primero: Mi infierno personal.**_

**Bella Pov.**

Hoy el sol brillaba más que nunca y pude notarlo debido a aquel rayito que se filtraba por mis oscuras cortinas azules y me daba justamente en la cara ¡Eso era realmente fastidioso! Principalmente porque no me dejaba dormir tranquilamente.

Me levante de la cama algo incomoda y con desgano. No había dormido muy bien esta noche debido a los estúpidas pesadillas que tenía. Me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha rápida, aunque esa ducha era lo suficiente para que mis músculos se relajaran; se sentía muy bien el agua recorrer mi cuerpo algo agotado.

Me puse mi shampoo de fresas automáticamente y luego de enjuagarme le siguió el acondicionador.

Salí con muchísimo cuidado de la bañadera. Tal vez con demasiado cuidado, es que yo era propensa a los accidentes más que cualquier persona del planeta. Era demasiado patosa y mi torpeza más de una vez había ocasionado un accidente que preocupaba a mi padre.

Me puse mis gafas.

Pasar por el espejo que estaba en el baño realmente no me agradaba ya que tenía que ver aquel reflejo de mi cuerpo y de mi cara. No es que sea un patito demasiado feo, no, sino es que me descuidaba mucho con mi aspecto. Mis cejas eran similares a unos arbustos salvajes, mis ojos achocolatados estaban tapados, la mayor parte del día, por aquellas gafas tan feas.

Las odiaba, pero no podía hacer nada contra ellas ya que era lo único que me permitía ver correctamente bien. Tal vez otro diseño me favorecería pero, actualmente, las gafas están bastantes caras y no quería gastar mis ahorros en algo así.

Mi cabello castaño oscuro estaba por debajo de los hombros, casi me llegaba a la cintura. Se veía sin vida, arruinado. Horrible era el mejor calificativo que le quedaba mejor a mi espantoso cabello. Mi tez era pálida, tal vez un poco más de la común. Se debía a mi sangre albina.

Hoy era otro día para ir al tedioso y odioso instituto de Forks. Hoy tendría clases lo cual era sinónimo de otro día para sufrir las burlas de Jacob Black, Edward Cullen y su odiosa novia Tanya Denali, porque claro, yo era la traga libros, la sabelotodo, el hazme reír del colegio, la chica que debía ser burlada por sus gafas y por su tan mal aspecto.

Me cepille el cabello rápidamente y le hice una aburrida colita, como todos los días ¿Qué sentido tenia estar horas peinándome bien? Las burlas seguirían y supongo que aún más si notaran que "El patito feo" intentaba tener un aspecto más presentable.

Salí de mi habitación lentamente y baje las escaleras con torpeza. Eran al menos unos ¿Dieciocho? ¿Diecinueve escalones?. No. Eran unos veinte espantosos escalones.

Cuando baje todos los escalones me dirigí al comedor caminando sin gracia.

Mi padre, Charlie, estaba desayunando unas tostadas, leyendo el periódico algo entretenido. Me sorprendió el hecho de que haya podido hacer unas tostadas y no haber incendiado la cocina entera, ya que hasta la más simple receta significaba un gran desastre. Charlie no era un gran cocinero.

Me senté en la mesa redonda. Era pequeña pero ¿Para que queríamos una más grande? Tan solo dos personas integraban la familia. Mi padre y yo.

El menú de hoy era tostadas y café con leche.

—Hola hija, ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto Charlie mientras dejaba el periódico arriba de la mesa.

Mastique rápidamente las tostadas y bebí el café los más rápido que pude para poder contestarle.

Note que estaba caliente luego del segundo trago.

—Bien. No tengo mucho tiempo de desayunar – dije aun comiendo.

—Lo pude notar. Bueno, me tengo que ir a trabajar – Conto con indiferencia -¿Quieres que te lleve? – Pregunto.

— No, está bien. Me voy en la camioneta – dije para luego atravesar la puerta corriendo y dirigirme hacia el transporte que me llevara al mi infierno personal llamado instituto.

Subí a lo que yo llamaba monovolumen e intente arrancarla cuidadosamente.

Betsy, ese era el nombre de mi monovolumen. Era ridículo que tenga nombre pero cuando uno pasa mucho tiempo manejando esa cosa se le toma un cariño especial.

El primer intento fallo, al parecer Betsy estaba un poco vieja. Intente otra vez pero no pude.

¡Maldición!

Baje y me fije para ver qué pasaba. Con lo poco que entendía note que no tenía batería.

Por un momento me arrepentí bastante de no poner atención cuando Charlie hablaba de mecánica porque a pesar de que era una "Nerd" era mujer, por lo tanto hablarme sobre que eran los cilindros, los pistones, cuantos caballos de fuerza tenía un auto me resultaba muy aburrido, por lo tanto no ponía nada de atención.

—Mierda – dije algo enojada – .Me tendré que ir caminando.

Me propuse caminar, después de todo un poco de ejercicio no me haría nada mal. Y para no llegar deprimida al instituto agarre mi reproductor MP3 que siempre lo llevaba conmigo puse "Stay with me" y empecé a cantar.

_Raindrops, fall from,_

_Everywhere_

_I Reach Out, for you, but your_

_Not there_

_So I stood, waiting in the dark_

_With your picture, in my hands_

_Story of a broken heart_

_Stay with me_

_Don't let me go_

Cantar y leer eran las mayores pasiones que tenía en la vida y se me daba muy bien.

Mi sueño era ser una actriz y cantante reconocida. El problema era que jamás cantaba adelante de alguien por miedo a fracasar, por miedo a ser criticada y por temor a que todos se me rían en la cara y que destruyan mis sueños.

Luego de caminar unas cuantas cuadras llegue al instituto. Estaba agotada después de tanto caminar, ya que no estaba muy acostumbrada a recorrer largas distancias.

Respire profundo, cerre los ojos por una fracción de segundo y tome fuerzas necesarias para entrar a aquel infierno. Mi infierno personal.

Camine con torpeza y nada de gracia hacia mi casillero, para poder buscar los libros que necesitaba para la clase de literatura.

Mientras caminaba sosegadamente algo choco contra mi cuerpo.

—Lo siento – dije avergonzada.

Podía sentir la sangre subir a mis mejillas, seguramente, estaría al rojo vivo. La diferencia entre un tomate y mis mejillas de seguro no existían.

Levante mi cabeza para encontrarme con, nada más y nada menos, que Edward Cullen y su estúpida sonrisa.

Él era el chico más arrogante, soberbio, ególatra de todo el instituto. El que siempre se burlaba de mí junto a sus "Seguidores. Edward era bastante atractivo, no podía negarlo. Sus ojos eran de un color verde se asemejaba mucho al color de las esmeraldas. Las facciones eran perfectas y su cabello despeinado era de un color bronce.

Era el mariscal de campo, muy popular por cierto; pero lo que tenía de popular también lo tenía de creído.

— ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde caminas, estúpida? – Grito el famoso Edward Cullen con un tono altanero, el tono que siempre usaba cuando me dirigía la palabra– . Ah ya veo porque no te fijas. Es que eres la tonta de Isabella Swan.

Yo no dije ni una sola palabra, ni un solo ruido aunque para ser sincera tenía ganas de golpearlo y decirle "Tu eres un estúpido, superficial, arrogante, creído y me vienes a criticar a mí". Pero obviamente no tenía el coraje suficiente como para enfrentarlo, ya que después vendrían las consecuencias de contestarle mal a Edward Cullen.

No quería que su club de admiradoras me asesinara…

El siguió su camino, como si nada hubiese pasado; pero para mi, la insignificante Isabella Swan eso era una de mis torturas diarias. Algo que me dolía, si pero ya estaba acostumbrada a que me trataran así que ya ignoraba aquellos tratos. Claro yo era la nerd de Isabella Swan. La que sabía todo. La idiota que se viste mal y usa gafas.

Estaba sumamente cansada de sus burlas ¿Por qué no se fijan en ellos mismos? Ellos son unos idiotas superficiales, siempre fijándose en el aspecto del prójimo, como se visten, como se peinan... Así terminarían. Pero fuera de eso, algo que odiaba eran las burlas de Edward Cullen y su odiosa novia Tanya Denali.

Para todos los estudiantes yo era una tonta que no sabía nada más que estudiar y estudiar. En realidad, a mí solo me gustaba leer y nunca entendí el problema que tienen con eso ¿A caso era un delito? ¿Estaba mal?

En mi opinión leer te otorga sabiduría y te entretiene mucho más que una estúpida película de porristas.

Entre al salón de biología y me senté en el único asiento disponible.

Tanya Denali estaba detrás de mí y lo peor no era eso si no las bolitas de papel que me tiraba y junto a las palabras tan repetitivas que me decía burlándose de mí. Estaba cansada de todo esto, cansada de las burlas, cansada de Edward Cullen y su tonto club de fans, cansada de Jacob Black y Tanya Denali.

El profesor Banner entro y comenzó a dar la clase, pero eso no hizo que Tanya Denali se detuviera. Ella seguía arrojándome bolitas de papel como si el profesor no estuviera parado allí, después de todo el profesor para ella no era nadie. ¿Qué era lo peor que le podía hacer él? Un castigo, una semana de ir a detención… ¡Ella adoraba ir a detención!

Yo tan solo rezaba para que terminara la clase rápidamente y luego largarme de este maldito lugar.

Cuatro horas de sufrimiento después o para ser exactas dos horas después, el timbre sonó. Hoy no había más clases, hoy no tendría literatura, ya que el profesor Rodríguez había sufrido un "accidente" causado por el chico malo del instituto, Jacob Black el cual había sido suspendido por una semana ¡Como si eso le perturbara!

Una semana sin clases para Jacob Black era una semana en el paraíso y por lo tanto, una semana con una persona menos que soportar.

Me largue rápidamente del instituto y sin ser vista me fui al bosque.

Ese era el único lugar que podía cantar si problemas. El único lugar en el que existía la verdadera Bella Swan. El único sitio que todo el mundo dejaba de existir, al menos por unos instantes.

En el instituto era conocida como Isabella Swan, bueno, tendré que ser más realista, en realidad no era conocida. Cada vez que nombraban mi nombre nadie sabía de quien hablaba y si lo hacían era para burlarse de mí.

Empecé a cantar el estribillo "Stay with me" porque era mi canción favorita.

_Stay with me_

_Don't let me go_

_Cause I can't be without you_

_Just stay with me_

_And hold me close_

_Because I've built my world_

_Around you_

_And I don't wanna know_

_What's it like without you_

_So stay with me_

_Just stay with me_

Escuche un ruido algo bajito, pero perceptible que hizo que detuviera mi canto automáticamente para poder escuchar de qué se trataba.

El silencio reino en aquel lugar, pero no escuche nada más. Si quiera escuche el ruido de los arboles cuando se agitaban debido al viento.

Mire mi reloj nuevamente. Para ser exacta era hora de que me fuera a casa, de lo contrario, Charlie se iba a preocupar por su única hija. Era demasiado protector.

Salí del bosque rápidamente apurando el paso.

* * *

** Hola ¿Como están? Acá les dejo el primer capitulo editado.**

**Intentare actualizar todos los días, aunque no prometo nada, asi que solo dire "Intentare actualizar cada día que pueda"**

**¿Reviews? ¿Dudas? ¿Ideas para aportar? ¿Criticas? Acepto de todo.**

**Saludos.**


	3. Las Esperanzas Aumentan

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S.M la trama es mia.**

* * *

**Capitulo segundo: Las esperanzas aumentan.**

_**Bella Pov.**_

Al llegar a mi preciado hogar, suspire aliviada. Había logrado llegar sana y salva, no había sufrido ningún accidente por mi estúpida torpeza y porque Charlie aún no había llegado del trabajo y eso quería decir que me salvaría de un regaño por no llegar al horario límite puesto por él.

Me senté en el sillón agotada debido al recorrido que había hecho en todo el día y encendí la televisión rápidamente para ver mi programa favorito. "Américan Idol".

Siempre había soñado con ir allí, en realidad siempre había soñado en pisar un escenario con un micrófono en la mano y un público que me escuche. Un público que me dé a entender que mi sueño se había cumplido. Deseaba ir allí, realmente lo deseaba, el problema era mi fobia a cantar delante de la gente.

El pánico escénico tiraba abajo mis sueños. Edward, Tanya y Jacob arruinaban mi vida.

Salí de mis cavilaciones y puse atención nuevamente al programa. Hasta ahora todos los cantantes eran terribles. El jurado estupefacto por lo mal que lo hacían los saco uno a uno con sutileza. El peor de todos los participantes fue un hombre de Texas que desafinaba cada tres segundos y cuando termino de cantar, o más bien de aullar, el jurado no dijo ni una palabra.

Mi sueño era estar allí, parada y cantando. Para hacer eso primero debía confiar en mí misma y segundo debía hacerlo rápido ya que el casting se abría en una semana.

La puerta se abrió un segundo después. Mi padre entro a la casa mientras que se sacaba el arma.

— Hola – Saludo Charlie ahora colgando las esposas.

— Hola – dije apagando la televisión.

— ¿Mirando otra vez Américan Idol? – pregunto mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

— Sí. Cuanto me gustaría estar allá cantando – dije para mí misma.

Me levante del sillón y me fui a mi tan amada habitación para ver que podía hacer.

Agarre mi guitarra y me puse a tocar una canción, no tenía muchas ganas de cantar así que solo tocaba los acordes.

Directamente mi instale en mi soñado planeta en el cual no existía Edward Cullen, Jacob Black ni Tanya Denali. Solo existía yo, la música, la felicidad que la vida me arrebataba día a día. Era un mundo en el que las burlas hacia mí no existían.

En mi cabeza, en este instante, tenía en mente solo una cosa: venganza.

Venganza contra todos los que se habían burlado todo este tiempo, cada segundo de mi vida. Venganza hacia los que me hacían la vida imposible. Quería verlos pasar por lo que yo misma pasaba en aquellos momentos en los que me insultaban y se reían. Quería hacerles entender lo duro que fue para mí soportar sus burlas durante años y años.

Pero la clase de venganza que yo quería, no era esa venganza que realmente los lastime, sino de esas de que les deje un enseñanza. Que la superficialidad es una idiotez, que lo valioso de una persona no el color de tu pelo, el color de tu piel, ni la forma en que te vestis.

— ¡Bella! – grito mi padre desde la cocina.

Siempre grita y me refiero a siempre, nunca te hablaba con suavidad, siempre gritando… tal vez su voz era demasiado fuerte o algo por el estilo sino ¿Qué necesidad de gritar tanto? Y ¿Qué querrá ahora?

Salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras agarrándome de la barra para evitar algún accidente debido a mi torpeza. Yo era una persona muy propensa a herirse haciendo cualquier cosa, era algo de mí que detestaba y que a veces me perjudicaba.

— ¿Qué quieres Charlie? – Pregunte indiferente.

Al pasar a la cocina pude ver el problema. Toda la habitación estaba repleta de humo, esto era sinónimo de que mi queridísimo y gritón padre, intentaba, cocinar pero daba la impresión de que en vez de cocinar planeaba incendiar la casa.

— ¿Quieres incendiar la casa? – dije frunciendo el ceño.

Charlie sonrió ¿Qué era lo que le parecía gracioso? Que yo sepa hasta ahora pretender incendiar la casa accidentalmente no daba ninguna gracia, pero a mi padre, le daba risa. ¡Vamos hombre! Es mi padre y esto le da risa.

—Borra ya esa cara Bella, te van a salir arrugas – dijo en un tono divertido —. La casa no se incendió, pero la comida sí.

—Charlie ¿Desde cuando eres tan gracioso? Creo que eso se lo dejamos siempre a Emmet – Farfulle —. ¿Has estado hablando con él y te contagio?

Charlie negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno – Hable —. Creo que podre salvar la comida.

Intente salvar la comida y finalmente logramos comer en pleno silencio.

Charlie no hablaba y yo tampoco. Supongo que así era nuestra relación. No es que era mala, no, solo que éramos esa clase de personas de pocas palabras, que no demuestran mucho afecto.

Con un simple gesto lográbamos entendernos y eso, para mí, me bastaba. Y lo bueno que significaba el hecho de que no habláramos bueno, era que no tenía que contarle todo lo que sufría en el instituto.

Después de comer, lave los platos rápidamente y volví a subir a mi habitación agotada.

Encendí la pequeña televisión que tenía en mi habitación y dieron una súper noticia: abrían un casting para Romeo y Julieta. No sabia si era perfecta o no para el papel, pero yo quería obtener ese papel, solo debía ir, dar la audición y rezar para quedar.

Apague la televisión para poder acostarme. Había sido un largo dia y agotador dia.

Cerré los ojos y me dormí.

_— La espera termino acá esta la actriz Isabella Swan — dijo un hombre con pelo negro mientras sostenía un micrófono —. Al terminar la entrevista, les firmara autógrafos._

_Estaba en un estudio de televisión, a punto de ser interrogadas con preguntas para una entrevista. En cuestión de segundos saldría en la televisión y medio país me iba a ver._

_Estaba muy nerviosa y con las manos temblorosas agarre el micrófono._

_— Gracias a todos los que vinieron a verme._

El sonido infernal del despertador logro hacer que abriera los ojos rápidamente por culpa de aquel ruido espantoso.

Solo había sido un maldito sueño ¿Por qué tenía que sonar el maldito despertador y traerme a la estúpida realidad? ¿Por qué tenía que ser la realidad tan pero tan difícil?

Solo había sido un maravilloso sueño.

Me levante algo incomoda nuevamente pero con una gran sonrisa. El sueño había logrado contentarme un poco; pero la borrosa se borró instantáneamente luego de recordar que debería ir al instituto.

Me bañe con rapidez, para no perder mucho tiempo y me puse la ropa que había comprado hace dos días. Para nada sexy, para nada bonito, lo de siempre, lo usual, lo rutinario. La fea ropa que usa Isabella Swan, la nerd.

Baja las escaleras con mucho cuidado, evitando así un accidente que me lleve al hospital.

No me tome la molestia de desayunar algo, simplemente me dirigí hacia mi monovolumen tan detestable cuando no arranca. Tan solo espero que Charlie haya arreglado el problema.

La camioneta arranco fácilmente para mi suerte, así que conduje hacia el instituto.

A veces me pregunto qué hacía yo para merecer sus burlas, para que ellos me señalaran y se rieran de mi todo el tiempo a cada segundo, para recibir aquellas notitas en clases, anónimas que decían «Eres una idiota» «Muérete, fea» o «Suicídate, le haría un favor al mundo, una fea menos». Al parecer a la gente le gustaba humillar a otras y yo eso simplemente lo odiaba, porque me hacía sentir horrible conmigo misma.

Pero no eran los insultos, ni las bromas lo que hacía que la destruye, si no era la soledad, la tristeza de saber que por mucho que intente hablarle a una persona los demás simplemente hacen como si no estuviera allí dirigiéndoles la palabra. El exilo social me dolía. Dolía como un puñal.

Al llegar a aquel infierno, estacione mi monovolumen y salí del rápidamente.

Al frente mío estaban el odioso de Edward Cullen, dando un espectáculo que para mí era algo ¿Asqueroso? Si, esa era la palabra que buscaba. Asqueroso. Estaba besando apasionadamente a su hueca novia Tanya Denali mientras su mano se posaba en la nalga derecha de ella.

¿Era necesario besar a alguien de esa forma? ¿Es necesario tener que traumarme?

Me di vuelta intentando eliminar aquellas imagines que me perturbaban y camine hacia la entrada casi corriendo de aquella escena, pero para mi gran suerte, Edward Cullen ya estaba allí. Parado en la entrada, seguramente esperando a que yo pase para así insultarme.

Camine con la cabeza agachada hacia la entrada.

— Hola tonta — me dijo Edward Cullen casi automáticamente.

Para los insultos no era invisible.

Camine lentamente hacia el salón de la materia que me tocaba en esta hora. El aula debería tener unos diecisiete alumnos, muy pocos. Entre ellos se encontraban los más odiosos, el ausente Jacob Black, Irina Denali, hermana de Tanya, aunque no tan odiosa y finalmente la popular Rosalie.

Camine incomoda hacia mi asiento, sintiendo que era fulminada con la mirada de varias, pero no por envidia como me hubiese gustado que sea a veces, si no, para ellos era otra forma de acosarme.

— Alumnos hoy daremos un trabajo en equipo, es muy fácil trata sobre la primera y la segunda Guerra Mundial — dijo mirando la lista. Yo no sabía dónde meterme. — Usted señor Newton le toca con la señorita Weber.

¡Tierra Trágame! ¡Dios has algo por favor! ¿No sirve? Tal vez Ala o Buda me ayuden si me arrodillo. Por favor que no me toque con la bruja de Rosalie Hale. Por favor. Hare lo que quieras. Iré a misa todos los domingos. Rezare dos horas por día. Les donare ropa a los pobres, pero por favor con Rosalie no.

— Usted señorita Swan con la señorita Hale – dijo el profesor.

Gracias madre naturaleza por no tirar un rayo en el medio del salón.

¡Maldición! Ahora tendré que ir a su estúpida casa para hacer el trabajo ¿Lo peor? Tener que estar en presencia de ella, otra de las que me odian. Aunque Rosalie no me insultaba, ella solo se dedicaba a echarme dagas por los ojos.

— Bien. Espero que te vistas bien si quieres venir a mi casa — dijo Rosalie Hale con un tono arrogante.

Ella era una de las porristas del instituto más importantes, para ser exactos era la co—capitana y por lo tanto su popularidad era mucha, ya que, para los idiotas, el significado de ser atlética, bonita, hueca y porrista te hacia automáticamente popular.

Todas las porristas eran detestables y Rosalie, no es una excepción ¿Lo peor de todo? es que es la prima de Edward Cullen ¿Algo peor que eso? Viven en la misma casa.

Sonó el timbre y como dicen por allí «Salvada por la campana» salí de aquel lugar lo más rápido que podía para dirigirme a la cafetería.

En la cafetería del instituto, había alrededor de unas quince mesas, cada una con un grupo "Social" diferente. Los más populares se sentaban en la ventana, para disfrutar aquella bonita vista que brindaban los arbustos con nieve por el invierno y florcitas en primavera.

Siempre, pero siempre había una mesa vacía y esa era mi mesa. Estaba ubicada en un rincón, alejada de la mesa de los populares, pero desgraciadamente, Tanya siempre pasaba cerca de esta mesa, vaya a saber para qué, porque tenía miles de opciones por donde pasar para llegar a su maldita mesa.

Esta mesa para mí y seguramente para todos, representaba el exilio social en aquel instituto.

Tanya, la rubia, caminaba hacia mí con una sonrisa burlona, mientras me miraba con algo de desprecio. No entendía porque me odiaba.

Ella traía una bandeja con comida dietética y una Coca-Cola Light.

Paso al lado mío y fingiendo tropezar derramo su bebida en mi blusa pasada a la moda.

— Oh perdón no te vi – se disculpó mientras soltaba una risita de burla.

salí corriendo hacia el baño y al entrar me limpie las lágrimas rápidamente con un pañuelito que tenía en mi bolsillo.

Había una chica en aquel baño, Angela, y tal vez era la única que no me miraba con desprecio o me insultaba. Ella tan solo me observaba con compasión y puso una mano sobre mi hombro sin decir ni una mínima palabra, yo me mantenía en un continuo silencio.

Supuse que debía decirle algo en ese preciso momento, pero de mi boca no salía ni un mínimo ruido aunque lo intente, el nudo en la garganta no me permitía decir nada y si pronunciaba una palabra rompería en llanto nuevamente. Pero me equivoque, en un momento a otro las lágrimas salían nuevamente recorriendo mi rostro.

— Cálmate, deja de llorar, se arrepentirán algún día. Pero ahora solo deja de llorar — pensé entre sollozos.

—Bella – dijo Ángela con una voz dulce —. Cálmate por favor.

—Gracias Ángela por intentar consolarme, pero no tienes que fingir que te agrado – le dije mientras sollozaba.

—No estoy fingiendo Bella, tú me agradas – susurro Ángela —.Todavía no logro entender porque te tratan de esa forma.

—Ellos me odian porque soy fea – conteste.

—¡Vamos Bella! ¡No llores más! – intento animarme —. No eres fea, solo necesitas un cambio de imagen, algo que te haga sentir bien contigo misma. Lávate la cara y sal con la cabeza en algo. No le des el gusto a Tanya de verte llorar.

Sonreí. Ángela realmente era una gran persona.

—Gracias – Musite —. Gracias por ser agradable conmigo.

—No tienes que agradecer eso, Bella. Eres una persona maravillosa y asi mereces ser tratada.

Le dedique una sonrisa y después de devolvérmela se retiró de aquel baño.

Me lave la cara y saque la remera de mi bolso que traía por las dudas. Era una remera negra muy aburrida, sin ninguna estampa.

Me seguía la clase de español, pero después de lo sucedido, no me sentía con el ánimo suficiente para ir así que me salí del instituto inventando que me dolía la cabeza y que tenía que ir a mi casa.

Me subí a la camioneta y me fui camino a casa.

.

.

.

Finalmente había llegado a mi hogar, el único lugar en el que o tenía que soportar burlas y críticas. Era el único sitio, en el que no tenía miedo de ser yo misma.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el instituto? — pregunto mi padre con el diario en la mano. Quise en darle una mirada fulminante pero rompí en llanto.

Charlie me observaba preocupado, pero no se animó a preguntarme algo. Solo agachó la cabeza y yo me dirigí a mi habitación.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tonta? ¿Por qué no podía ser linda como todas las demás? ¿Qué hice para que me castigaran así? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

Tanya Denali, Edward Cullen y Jacob Black me la van a pagar. Se arrepentirán de todo lo que me hicieron pasar estos diez años, porque voy a aprender a decir lo que quiera y no me voy a callar.

— Bells, prepara las otras dos habitaciones que mañana viene Emmet y Alice con su novio. — dijo Charlie detrás de la puerta aun con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

— Esta bien – Le dije —. No te preocupes, ya se me paso.

Alice y Emmet Brandon eran mis primos. Cuando éramos niños jugábamos todo el tiempo juntos. Pero eso fue hace años.

Alice tenía mi edad, pero tenía un aspecto de duende que hacía que parezca un poco más chica. Su cabello era negro, cortito, con las puntas apuntando en una diferente dirección, tenía tez pálida, como la mía, y sus facciones eran perfectas. Amaba la moda, y amaba comprar.

Emmet tenía dos años más que Alice y parecía un levantador de pesas profesional. Su aspecto era similar al de un oso. Tenía cabello negro y ojos azules. Es como un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto, pero era bastante serio cuando la situación lo demandaba.

Fui a las otras habitaciones para preparar las camas.

Luego de tender sus camas y arreglarlas, salí a mi habitación para prender mi Notebook.

Me conecte en el MSN y para mi suerte estaba conectada Alice.

**Bella Swan dice:**_ ¡__Hola Alice! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Tengo tanto que contarte!_

**Alice Brandon dice:**_Bien, contando las horas para ir a tu casa. ¿Vos como estas? ¿Qué me tienes que contar? ¡Habla!_

**Bella Swan dice:**_No estoy muy bien que digamos. Necesito tu ayuda con la moda y todo lo demás. Estoy cansada de las burlas, estoy cansada de ser quien soy._

**Alice Brandon dice:**_Bella, ya te dije, enfréntalos , no te dejes pisotear. Ahora dime… ¿Qué necesitas?_

**Bella Swan dice:**_Necesito que me cambies el look de pies a cabeza porque si has visto las fotos te abras dado cuenta._

**Alice Brandon dice:**_Sí. La ropa que usas esta pasada de moda ¿Eres de la época de los sesenta?. Te ayudare, para algo son las amigas._

**Bella Swan dice:**_Alice, eres mi prima._

**Alice Brandon dice:**_Si pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda ser tu amiga._

**Bella Swan dice:**_Tienes razón. Te espero. Nos vemos._

Después cerré mi Notebook.

A partir de mañana, cuando Alice me cambie el estilo no estará más la tonta Isabella Swan. Nacerá la verdadera Isabella Swan, la que no se va a dejar pisotear por nadie.

Ahora la esperanza de demostrar quién soy en realidad está creciendo y no estoy dispuesta a perderla.

* * *

**Chicas ¿Como están? Espero que estén bien.**

**Acá esta el segundo capitulo editado.**

**Espero que les guste esta nueva versión y saludos a todos. **


	4. El nacimiento de una nueva flor

**Los personajes de este no me pertenecen, son de la escritora Stephenie Meyer yo solo los uso para crear historias.**

* * *

**Capítulo tercero: _El nacimiento de una nueva flor._**

**Bella Pov.**

En este mismo momento transitaba sosegadamente por los pasillos de la escuela, intentando no chocar con alguna persona indeseada, o más bien, intentando no cruzarme con aquellos que se burlaban de mí.

Estaba cansada de aquellas etiquetas que me ponían los estudiantes, quiero decir, las etiquetas son para la ropa, no para la gente. Tienen que aceptar que la gente es diferente, que la belleza interior valía mucho más. Tenían que cambiar aquel prototipo de belleza que tenía, la inteligencia, en mi opinión, es más importante que la forma en que los vemos.

A pesar de esos acosos, yo persistía en ser feliz, y en cierta parte intentaba ignorarlos lo más que podía, pero a veces ellos pasaban el limite propuesto por mi ¿Cómo podía ignorarlos cuando constantemente recibía burlas? Pero las burlas por ser fea e inteligente no me molestaban, lo que me molestaba eran aquellas notas que me decían «Suicídate, le harías un favor al mundo» «Tu madre no te quería por eso te dejo» ¿Realmente era necesario llegar a eso? ¿Era posible que una persona llegue a ese grado de maldad como para burlarse con esas cosas tan… frágiles?

Fuera de eso, la curiosidad de saber porque me trataban de esa forma, era demasiado grande ¿Por qué era el centro de las burlas? ¿Por qué eran tan crueles? Yo no les había hecho nada, pero para ellos, un insulto, una broma, el hacer sentir mal a otro les divertía.

Sabía muy bien que si aprendía a sacar lo positivo de cada cosa negativa, cada día iba a ser un gran paso al éxito, pero a mí, me resultaba imposible verle el lado positivo a eso.

Yo pasaba delante de las personas y podía escuchar exactamente lo que decían de mí, sin embargo, aunque ellos lo notaba, no callaban, solo seguían, como si yo no estuviera allí escuchando… Como si fuera un fantasma.

Detuve el paso justo cuando llegue al casillero.

—¿Mira a quien veo? – Dijo una voz que podría reconocerla en cualquier lado.

Jacob Black, el "Chico malo" que se cree superior y más malo que cualquiera solo porque su expediente estaba bastante manchado, estaba parado allí. Al lado de mi casillero.

—Déjame – Solté intentando seguir el consejo de Alice.

Quería enfrentarlo, deseaba hacerlo aunque enfrentar las cosas cuando estas solo eran difíciles. Quería gritarles en la cara aquellas palabras que coleccionaba pero que era incapaz de decir.

Jacob rio.

—No intentes enfrentarme – farfullo con un tono arrogante —. Eres una niña ingenua.

—¡Estoy cansada de ti y de todos tus estúpidos compañeros! – Escupí esas palabras con mucha furia —. Tú y todo tu clan de idiotas se creen superiores solo por tratar mal a los demás. Déjame decirte algo Jacob Black, el que ríe ultimo ríe mejor. Recuerda eso.

—No intentes hacerte la mala amenazándome – hablo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.

—No te estoy amenazando, tampoco intento ser lo que no soy – Espete —. Pero recuerda bien lo que te he dicho.

Rápidamente salí de aquel instituto mientras cargaba unos libros. Lo había logrado. Por fin había enfrentado a Jacob Black.

.

.

Por suerte, había llegado a mi hogar. Hoy vendría Alice y a partir de hoy no volvería a ser aquella niña ingenua. Después de tanto esperar, podre demostrarles a todos quien es la nueva y la verdadera Isabella Swan. No volveré a permitir que me traten como un tapete.

—¡Isabella! – Grito Charlie —. Llegaron tus primos.

Rápidamente, muy ansiosa, salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras como un rayo. Me sorprendió la rapidez con la que había bajado aquellos escalones, pero más aún me sorprendió el hecho de no haberme caído.

Sonreí. Allí estaban Alice, tal como la recordaba, con su aspecto de duendecillo y su pelo cortito, negro… Con una gran sonrisa ¡Ella siempre era tan alegre e hiperactiva!, a su lado había un chico con cabello color miel, alto y fornido. Su tez era pálida, y su color de ojos eran de un color miel y por la forma en que la miraba a Alice supuse que era su novio. Luego, con una sonrisa y de brazos cruzados estaba mi queridísimo primo Emmet, musculoso, como siempre.

— Oh por dios bella. ¿Quién te enseño a vestirte así? – pregunto Alice poniendo sus dos manos en la cintura luego de separarse de su novio.

— Luego hablamos de esto. – Le dije mientras sonreía.

Sabía que con solo ver mi ropa me regañaría, Alice era tan apasionada por la moda que no podía usar nada que fuera de otra temporada ¡Tampoco podía usar la misma ropa dos veces! ¿Qué haría con la ropa? ¡Quien sabe!

Emmet se acercó a abrazarme feliz de verme y sus fuertes brazos apretaron mi frágil cuerpo ¡Ese chico era realmente fuerte!

— Emmett... no... Puedo... respirar – dije sin aire.

— Lo siento – dijo alejándose para darme espacio para respirar.

Le dedique una de mis mejores sonrisas.

— Soy Jasper, el novio de Alice, un gusto – dijo presentándose cortésmente el chico de cabello color miel.

El buen gusto que tenía Alice para la ropa, lo tenía también para elegir un chico. Jasper parecía ser un excelente novio y también una excelente persona ¡Ojala hubiese conocido un chico así! Pero desgraciadamente, yo no conocía ninguno.

— Soy Isabella, pero para los amigos soy solo Bella — Jasper sonrió —. Pasen. Ya les prepare su cuarto. Hay solo dos habitaciones así que dos de ustedes tendrán que dormir juntos – Les conté a mis Alice, a Emmet y al nuevo integrante de la familia, Jasper.

— Yo voy con Jasper – Dijo Alice rápidamente mientras enérgicamente daba pequeños saltitos.

— No, Jasper va conmigo – Acoto Emmet con el ceño fruncido y algo celoso.

— Pero Emmet, Jasper es mi novio — Se quejo Alice.

—Por eso mismo, no quiero que duerman juntos en la misma habitación – dijo Emmet, el sobre protector hermano de Alice y primo mío.

— Esta bien – acepto Alice.

— Alice ¿te acuerdas lo que te dije? – le pregunte haciéndole recordar que me iba a ayudar.

— Sí, claro que recuerdo, vamos ya a tu cuarto – dijo ya subiendo una gran maleta.

Subimos a la habitación de Alice cuando venía cada fin de semana en las vacaciones. Era un poco más grande que la mía, tenía un gran armario para la ropa de Alice y un gran espejo.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color chocolate y estaba bastante iluminada.

Mire a Alice, ella sonreía con una tijera en su mano.

— Por dios, no me vas a cortar el pelo ¿o sí? – pregunte asustada.

— Claro que te lo voy a cortar pero antes te vas a lavar el pelo – dijo empujándome hacia el baño que tenía aquella habitación –. Toma, te lavaras con este shampoo y luego con este acondicionador.

A empujones entre a la ducha. El agua estaba exactamente como me gustaba y eso me resultaba agradable.

—¡Dale Bella, Apúrate! – Grito Alice desde afuera.

Rápidamente me seque con la toalla y me puse una remera negra algo grandecita y un pantalón de jean azul.

— ¿Lista para empezar? – pregunto Alice sosteniendo la tijera

— No – solte, pero llegue tarde; Alice ya estaba cortando mi cabello.

.

.

Veinte minutos después Alice le estaba dando los últimos retoques a mi nuevo corte de pelo. No podía verme en el espejo aun, ya que, según ella, no podía verme hasta que terminara.

Tenía mucha curiosidad de cómo se iba a ver me cabello.

— Termine con el cabello, solo resta secarlo y peinarlo – Hablo Alice mientras sonreía satisfecha.

—¿Cómo me queda? – Pregunte sin esconder mi curiosidad.

— Te queda muy lindo, Bella. Te lo corte solo un poco.

— ¿Por dónde seguiremos? – pregunte ansiosa por saber.

— Con las cejas – dijo Alice con sonrisa malvada mientras sacaba una pincita de cejar del bolsillo del pantalón.

— No dolerá ¿no?

— Claro que dolerá – Hablo sin borrar aquella sonrisa cínica. —. ¡Vamos, Bella! No dolerá mucho. Yo lo hago cada cierto lapso de tiempo.

Respire profundo y Alice comenzó a sacar pelo por pelo. Podía sentir aquel minúsculo dolor que sentía cada vez que sacaba un pelito. No dolía mucho pero si lograba percibir aquella sensación desagradable.

— ¿Listo? – Pregunte después de que Alice se quedo mirando.

— Claro que no ahora le tenemos que dar forma con la pincita – Dijo comenzando a depilarme la parte más débil.

Esa parte me dolía, el entrecejo no sentía mucho dolor, podía sentirlo, pero esa parte que estaba depilando ahora ¡Dolía! Bastante. Un dolor aguantable, pero molesto… Tal vez exageraba.

— Alice duele – le dije entre dientes.

— Lo sé. Solo aguanta. – dijo mientras aun me seguía depilando.

— ¿Falta mucho? – pregunte mientras una lagrima brotaba desde mi ojo izquierdo.

— No, ya terminé, mira estas preciosa – dijo pasándome el espejo.

Me mire en el espejo y casi no reconocí aquella chica que sonreía satisfecha por el trabajo de su prima. Alice había hecho un gran trabajo conmigo, con solo un corte de pelo y una depilación de cejas la diferencia era notable.

— ¿te depilas las piernas? – pregunto divertida.

— Claro, es en lo único que gasto mi tiempo en arreglarme – Le dije sonriendo.

— Que bien nos hemos ahorrado tiempo. Ahora pasemos a la ropa.

Corrió a su armario y saco un par de prendas que se veían muy bonitas y sexys. Entre ellas logre divisas unas calzas de cuero negras, un pantalón de Jean azul oscuro, blusas de colores hermoso, dos o tres vestidos y… dos pares de zapatos de tacón aguja. Un rojo y uno negro.

— No quieres que use eso ¿o sí? – pregunte al ver aquellos zapatos de maso menos unos quince centímetros de alto.

Si antes era torpe, con esos zapatos seria mucho peor. Seguramente me caería constantemente sin parar, cada tres minutos.

— Claro que lo usaras – dijo sonriendo.

¡Oh maldito duendecillo de circo! ¡Como sufriría con aquellos zapatos!

— ¿Alice? ¿Recuerdas? Soy torpe. Muy torpe. – dije sin una pisca de exageración. En realidad era muy torpe. Si no me caía caminando en una superficie plana era pura suerte.

— No es tan difícil – Acoto —. Tengo unos lentes de contacto, son de color gris pero también tienen aumentos, los encontré en casa. Recuerda que dos veranos atrás fuimos con mi madre a hacerte las pruebas con el oculista para dejar aquellas gafas ¡Pero jamás usante esos hermosos lentes de contacto!

—Jamás supe cómo ponérmelos, Alice – Le dije —. Se ve reamente difícil, además cada vez que intentaba hacerlo cerraba el ojo ¡Y ni hablar para sacármelos!

— A ver, aquí tienes un espejo – Dijo mientras me pasaba un espejito – Intenta ponértelos.

Saque las lentillas de su estuche repleto de solución salina e intente con la yema de mi dedo índice llevármela directamente al ojo, pero cerré el ojo como acto reflejo impidiendo ponérmelo. Respire de nuevo y volví a probar pero esta vez abrí un poco mi ojo con la mano derecha mientras que la izquierda tenía la lentilla que iría en mi ojo derecho.

Lleve mi dedo con la lentilla al ojo, instantáneamente sentí algo frio y húmedo en mi ojo. Parpadee unas veces y el lente de contacto rápidamente se acomodó.

—¿Terminamos?

—Aun no – Contesto —. Te hare una perforación en el ombligo.

—Espera ¿Una perforación? – Pregunte aún más asustada, es que le tenía pánico a las agujas —. ¿Es necesario?

—No – Negó —. Pero pienso que se te vería muy bonito, además queda lindo.

—No pienso hacerme ninguna perforación en ninguna parte – dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

—Tienes tres perforaciones en la oreja izquierda y una en la derecha.

—¡Pero en la oreja! ¡No en el cuerpo!

—Vamos, Bella ¡No dolerá! ¡Por favor! ¿Sí? – Dijo haciendo una cara de perrito.

Rodé los ojos.

—Está bien – Acepte.

Alice empezó a dar pequeños brinquitos. Estaba loca, pero no podia negarle nada a ella, en realidad, no cuando me ponía esa cara de perrito mojado.

Tomo una aguja grande, era un catéter y me hizo acostar en la cama. Con un rotulador me marco en donde debía hacer la perforación.

Respire profundo, cerré los ojos y en momento menos esperado sentí un pinchazo en el ombligo, se asemejaba a ese pequeño "Piquete" que sentís cuando te sacan sangre. ¡Dolía!, pero no era un dolor inaguantable. Supongo que un arete en el ombligo no era una mala idea después de todo…

— Bien, terminamos por hoy – dijo Alice —. No era tan difícil ¿Verdad?

Yo suspire sin contestar pero luego acote:

— Que bueno .

— Bien, mañana te diré, pequeña Isabella, la audición para cantar. Le lleve una pequeña grabación que tenia de unos años atrás de ti cantando a una disquera ¡Quiere que "Audiciones!

—¿Qué hiciste qué? – Dije estupefacta.

¿Alice me había anotado en un concurso para cantar? ¿Alice me había anotado en una audición para que una disquera me contrate? ¡Estaba loca!

—¡Estás loca! – Le grite.

—Claro que no lo estoy, cantas hermoso, así que ve intentando superar el pánico escénico que mañana tienes la audición.

—Pero el instituto…

—El instituto ya está al tanto – interrumpió.

—¡Vaya! Tenías todo planeado pequeño duendecilla malvada – Le dije sonriendo.

—¡Bella! – Se quejó.

—¡No te puedes quejar! Yo tuve que soportar que me depilaras las cejas, que me obligues a ponerme lentillas y ¡Tuve que soportar el dolor de una perforación! ¿No te parece que tengo más derecho yo a quejarme? – Farfulle.

Alice agacho la cabeza, pero luego le dedique una sonrisa. Era una loca, pero era una de las mejores personas que había conocido en este planeta.

Mañana iba a ser un gran día…

* * *

** Hola ¿Como están? **

**Bueno, creo que este capitulo fue un poco raro ¿Bella usando lentillas grises? ¿Alice obligando a Bella a hacerse una perforación? Se que no era necesario poner eso ¡Pero es que realmente no pude evitarlo!**

**dianastepaniegon: Hola, bueno ¿Como estas? Espero que estés muy bien. Que bueno que te guste mi fic. Creo que varias nos sentimos identificadas respecto a las "Burlas" de algunos compañeros. Tengo tu edad, va, en realidad tengo 14 años y en unos meses cumpliré 15 y te doy la razón a veces los adolescentes, como nosotras, pueden ser muy crueles. Respecto a cuando actualizo, intento actualizar lo mas seguido posible, siempre y cuando tenga inspiración. Hasta ahora este fic lo actualizo todos los días porque lo tengo terminado solo que ahora lo estoy editando completamente. Saludos desde argentina :3 **

**Saludos a todos :D **


End file.
